Mammalian organ function typically occurs through the transmission of electrical impulses from one tissue to another. A disturbance of such electrical transmission may lead to organ malfunction. One particular area where electrical impulse transmission is critical for proper organ function is in the heart. Normal sinus rhythm of the heart begins with the sinus node generating an electrical impulse that is propagated uniformly across the right and left atria to the atrioventricular node. The atrioventricular node in return causes the atria to contract. Atrial contraction leads to the pumping of blood into the ventricles in a manner synchronous with the pulse.
Atrial fibrillation refers to a type of cardiac arrhythmia where there is disorganized electrical conduction in the atria causing rapid uncoordinated contractions which result in ineffective pumping of blood into the ventricle and a lack of synchrony. During atrial fibrillation, the atrioventricular node receives electrical impulses from numerous locations throughout the atria instead of only from the sinus node. This overwhelms the atrioventricular node into producing an irregular and rapid heartbeat. As a result, blood pools in the atria that increases a risk for blood clot formation. The major risk factors for atrial fibrillation include age, coronary artery disease, rheumatic heart disease, hypertension, diabetes, and thyrotoxicosis. Atrial fibrillation affects 7% of the population over age 65.
Atrial fibrillation treatment options are limited. Lifestyle change only assists individuals with lifestyle related atrial fibrillation. Medication therapy assists only in the management of atrial fibrillation symptoms, may present side effects more dangerous than atrial fibrillation, and fail to cure atrial fibrillation. Electrical cardioversion attempts to restore sinus rhythm but has a high recurrence rate. In addition, if there is a blood clot in the atria, cardioversion may cause the clot to leave the heart and travel to the brain or to some other part of the body, which may lead to stroke. What are needed are new methods for treating atrial fibrillation and other conditions involving disorganized electrical conduction.